Privé de petit déjeuner
by anabanana94
Summary: Cette matinée, si banale semblait-il, était une véritable tragédie pour Draco Malfoy. Sa journée était fichue. Où était son petit-déjeuner à la française ! Qui allait le sauver ? Potter, évidemment. Mais dans un but bien précis... slash HP/DM OS


**Auteur: **Anabanana94, moi, pour le plus grand malheur de mes neurones

**Titre: **Privé de petit-déjeuner

**Série: **Les OS Fous. Série regroupant les OS venant de mes idées folles, pour que vous soyez prévenu que ça va être du n'importe quoi en gros ^^

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, et je fais mumuse avec eux.

**Rating:** M, pour ne rien changer, cela ne vous étonne sûrement même plus

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, est-il vraiment besoin de le demander ? Et donc, si vous êtes homophobes, bla bla bla...vous pouvez dégager !

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, me voici encore avec un OS un peu déglingué, à peine 10pages word, perso un peu OOC... Et intrique presque PWP. Merci pour toutes vos appréciations sur mon dernier OS, j'ai remarqué qu'au moins les 2/3 des lectrices voulaient devenir des gouttes d'eau. Je ne vous félicite pas. bande de perverses ! ...Et c'est moi qui dit ça. Humph. Bon, je me tais, bonne lecture à vous =) et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé à la fin ^^_

_**Nota bene**: ce OS fait parti d'une série nommée _**Les OS Fous**, _parce que mes idées de fictions complètement débiles et déjantées sont très nombreuses et qu'il y aura donc d'autres OS sans queue ni tête (plutôt sans tête que sans queue d'ailleurs), donc comme ça vous savez si ce que vous lisez va être complètement débile ou bien un peu plus réfléchi xD_

**Privé de petit-déjeuner**

A la table des Serpentard, ce matin-là était un tragique matin. Tragique. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment, vraiment tragique. Horrible, abominable. Traumatisant.

"Mais c'est pas la fin du monde, tiens, prends un toast", dit Blaise Zabini à son meilleur ami en lui tendant une tranche de pain brûlée et craquante.

Draco Malfoy leva des yeux de chiens battus sur le jeune homme.

"C'est pas bon… En plus ça fait des miettes partout et ça nourrit pas…"

C'était catastrophique.

Il n'y avait pas de petit déjeuner à la française ce matin au menu: sa journée était à l'eau.

"T'exagères Draco, c'est pas si mauvais, répondit Blaise en engouffrant le toast d'une bouchée. Et il faut que tu manges quelque chose, c'est pas parce qu'on a pas cours ce matin que c'est une bonne raison pour avoir le ventre vide.

-Moi, manger ça ? S'offusqua Draco en reprenant ses esprits. Je suis un MALFOY, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, et comme je suis DRACO Malfoy, je mange un petit déjeuner FRANÇAIS le matin !

-Oui, sauf que là y'en a pas, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un toast ou bien des œufs au bacon pour avoir le ventre plein !"

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus, et rêvait à son petit-déjeuner préféré d'un air nostalgique.

"Un chocolat chaud… Avec des croissants… Et des pains au lait…

-Et des grenouilles, ajouta Blaise.

-Et de la vraie confiture, pas de la foutue marmelade d'orange sèche et amère, renchérit Draco en fusillant son ami du regard.

-Et des escargots.

-Et des pains au chocolat.

-Et de la bouillabaisse.

-Et des… Et de la quoi ? Mais t'as fini de dénigrer la nourriture française, toi ? S'énerva Draco alors que Blaise pouffait de rire. Tu ferais mieux de compatir à mon malheur au lieu de dire des inepties."

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et dit d'un air affligé:

"Je compatis.

-C'est fou ce que l'on sent ton ironie suinter de ces mots.

-Moi ? Mais non, je compatis _vraiment_ voyons…

-Oui mais en attendant j'ai toujours pas mon petit-déjeuner, moi, gémit Draco en mettant sa tête dans les mains en ayant l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur les épaules.

-Ben t'as qu'à manger…

-De la baguette viennoise", fit une voix inconnue.

Draco releva la tête en entendant le secours de Dieu.

"Tu n'as pas eu ton petit-déjeuner à la française aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Harry Potter en souriant, les yeux brillant et la chemise débraillée.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air triste.

"Dobby m'en a amené deux fois trop aujourd'hui… Tu en veux ?"

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Draco. Et sans même réfléchir au fait qu'il était peut-être étrange que le Survivant lui propose cela:

"Oui !"

Blaise soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Incorrigible. À tout à l'heure Draco."

Puis il se tourna vers Pansy Parkinson qui était en train de faire la morale à Goyle qui avait _encore_ tâché sa robe de sorcier avec ses œufs brouillés.

Draco se leva pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, mais Harry le retint par le bras et lui fit prendre le chemin de la sortie.

"Hep hep hep, c'est par là.

-Où ça, demanda Draco subitement méfiant.

-Dans ma chambre, fit Harry en refermant la porte de la Grande Salle derrière eux, l'entraînant dans le couloir.

-C'est un piège ? Dit Draco d'un air suspicieux en dégageant son bras de la poigne du brun.

-Un piège ? S'étonna Harry en se tournant vers lui. Non bien sûr, mais en ce moment j'ai des maux de têtes violents donc je prends mon petit-déjeuner dans ma chambre, et ce matin Dobby m'en a ramené dix fois trop.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu descendu si tu mangeais dans ta chambre ?

-Pour voir Ron et Hermione, mais je t'ai entendu râler et j'ai eu pitié de toi, s'agaça Harry. Bon t'as faim oui ou non ?

-Non", répondit Draco avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Un gargouillement particulièrement sonore vint contredire ses dires.

Harry sourit.

"Bon alors avance."

En fait, Draco avait tellement faim qu'il avait l'impression de voir des petits pains au lait danser la macarena devant ses yeux, avec des colliers de mini croissants. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si la veille il n'avait pas mangé car il n'aimait pas le ragoût d'agneau bouilli à la sauce anglaise ! Ou peut-être que si, il aurait pu se forcer… Quoique…

En tout cas, il crevait littéralement la dalle, alors que ça soit Potter qui lui offre un petit-déjeuner ou un autre, c'était parfait. Il ne se méfiait même pas. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés. Harry marmonna un sort –sûrement un mot de passe- et ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Draco, qui entra lentement, détaillant avec soin la chambre.

Elle était assez spacieuse, contenait un grand lit à baldaquin blanc, un bureau avec une chaise à dossier droit, un petit canapé, deux fauteuils, une armoire, une commode et…une petite table en verre qui croulait sous la masse du petit déjeuner.

Draco gémit et son ventre approuva.

"Tu en veux ?" Murmura Harry d'une voix basse à son oreille.

Draco hocha la tête.

"Je t'en prie, sers-toi", fit Harry en lui faisant face, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Draco poussa un petit cri émerveillé et se jeta sur le petit déjeuner, à genoux dans le tapis à poils longs sur lequel la table était posé. Il engloutit un croissant, un pain au lait remplis de confiture de mûre, et commença à sentir le besoin de boire quelque chose pour faire passer le tout.

Harry s'était assis dans un fauteuil et le regardait d'un air amusé: personne n'aurait reconnu le fier Prince des Serpentard assis par terre à se goinfrer de viennoiseries avec un air pur de ravissement plaqué sur le visage.

Il fit apparaître un bol de chocolat chaud, y ajouta trois gouttes d'une fiole rouge qu'il sortit de sa poche de jean, et tendit la boisson à Draco, qui cherchait manifestement quelque chose.

Draco prit le bol avec reconnaissance.

"Merci."

Il but avec délice la boisson sucrée d'un trait, puis reposa brusquement le bol sur la table.

"Hmm… J'adore le chocolat chaud !

-Moi aussi j'aime quand tu es chaud, répondit Harry avec un sourire lubrique.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Draco en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Euh… Je voulais dire oui moi aussi j'aime ça, euhm, le chocolat chaud, se reprit Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens peuvent boire du thé le matin, ça remplit pas franchement le ventre la flotte !

-Oui c'est sûr, fit Harry d'un air blasé. Tu as encore faim ?

-Oui, mais je vais faire une pause…"

Draco sentit subitement sa température augmenter, il eut très chaud, physiquement comme moralement, et sans y comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se mit à durcir. Au nom de merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel !!!

Ses joues s'étaient enflammées quand il aperçut le sourire de Harry. Il semblait aux anges.

«Potter… T'as mis quelque chose dans le chocolat ? Gronda Draco.

-Moi ? Juste quelques vitamines pour que tu sois en forme, répondit-il d'un air sardonique.

-Des...vitamines ? Potter, tu as osé me droguer ???

-Mais pas du tout ! Se récria Harry l'air offensé. C'est juste une petite potion pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise... Tu as tellement l'air de te méfier de moi...

-Il y a de quoi ! Tu viens de me faire avaler une potion contre mon gré ! S'insurgea Draco.

-Du moment que c'est pas autre chose... Murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour le blond qui le regardait d'un air énervé mais les joues rouges.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien. Tu te sens comment ?»

Tiens, oui, comment se sentait-il d'ailleurs ? Draco se rendit compte qu'en plus d'avoir de plus en plus chaud, il commençait à se sentir excité, Par quoi, ça il ne saurait le dire, mais il fallait que ça cesse absolument, que se passerait-il si l'autre échevelé s'en apercevait et pensait qu'il en était la cause ? Draco frissonna.

«Bien, bien, j'ai juste un peu chaud... Tu pourrais pas ouvrir une fenêtre ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Maugréa Harry. On est en novembre je te rappelle, on va se les cailler... Par contre j'ai peut-être une solution... Fit-il en changeant subitement d'attitude.

-Ah ?

-Oui...»

Draco sentit une subtile modification dans l'atmosphère. Potter venait de se lever et de se déplacer légèrement vers lui d'une démarche féline qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Il se sentait l'esprit un peu nageux, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit -oh juste un instant bien sûr, mais tout de même- que Potter était étrangement sexy comme ça. Il se fustigea mentalement pour avoir eu une telle pensée pour son ennemi, mais il n'était pas très convaincu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Harry s'était approché de lui au point de le rejoindre sur le tapis où il était assis, et le regardait, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

«Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as chaud ? Murmura Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

-Euh... Oui.»

Inexplicablement, Draco se sentit rougir, alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment, vraiment, aucune raison à cela.

Vraiment ?

Il avait tellement, tellement chaud... Déglutissant, il desserra légèrement sa cravate.

«Attends, je vais t'aider, fit Harry en l'attrapant par la cravate.

-Euh...»

Harry commença à la desserrer, et finalement l'enleva totalement.

«Merci», bredouilla Draco, complètement perdu.

Son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus et il avait du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait bien pu lui faire avaler ? Cette...sensation de chaleur était très difficile à gérer, décidément.

Mais il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, ces «vitamines», car si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il avait très chaud, il se sentait parfaitement bien, et très..._en forme._

Tout en réfléchissant, alors que Harry le regardait d'un air paisible (qui contrastait fortement avec la petite lueur qu'il serait possible de qualifier de lubrique), Draco se coupa une tranche de pain et la recouvrit de miel.

«Il n'y a rien de meilleur que le pain français, dit-il, c'est bien mieux que nos buns tout moux et sans saveur.

-Oui c'est toujours mieux quand c'est _dur. _Et croustillant, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le coup d'œil suspicieux de Draco.

-Et ce miel... Mmh...»

Draco ferma les yeux pour savourer la liqueur sucrée et enivrante, et Harry eut subitement encore plus chaud. Or, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse le «premier pas», sinon son plan serait à l'eau.

Il fallait amener Draco à amorcer l'action, afin que tout ce qui se passerait par la suite soit de son fait.

Le blond quand à lui essayait vainement de réfléchir, car son esprit était tiraillé en de nombreuses choses. Tout d'abord, une partie de ses sens étaient annihilés par le délicieux petit déjeuner dont il se gavait avec joie. Ensuite, une autre partie de ses sens étaient submergés par la vague de chaleur qui était en lui et ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire. Troisièmement, ses sens lui indiquaient clairement de profiter de ce moment pour sauter sur le brun, car puisqu'il était excité, et qu'il savait le brun au moins bi, autant se faire plaisir. Et dernièrement, ses derniers lambeaux de conscience lui dictaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il y avait surement entourloupe quelque chose, que Potter lui avait sûrement fait boire des «vitamines» dans un but intéressé et non pas seulement pour son propre bien et qu'il était étrange que Potter ait un si gros petit déjeuner français alors qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout dans la Grande Salle, mais comme Draco n'avait jamais écouté sa conscience, il s'en fichait royalement.

Pour être clair, il n'avait pas du tout envie de réfléchir à cet instant. Il semblait être libéré de ses timidités et de ses principes, et pour une fois, il avait envie d'en profiter.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux -et, accessoirement, après avoir avalé sa bouchée de baguette au miel- son regard s'attarda sur les yeux remplis de désir de Harry, qui était affalé dans son grand fauteuil, les joues un peu rosées. Avec sa chemise débraillée et son air faussement indifférent (en réalité il était sur des tisons ardents tant l'envie de Draco était forte), il était...torride.

Mais bien sûr, peut-être qu'il ne désirait pas du tout Draco, hein, il avait peut-être les joues rouge tout simplement parce que son fauteuil était près de la cheminée où ronflait un feu imposant, peut-être qu'il avait juste voulu être _gentil_avec lui en le voyant si désemparé, peut-être...

Et peut-être qu'il n'attendait que Draco lui saute dessus.

Et étrangement, cette option convainquait Draco beaucoup plus que toutes celles que son esprit lui avait proposées précédemment.

Harry voyait dans les yeux de Draco que les choses s'acheminaient lentement vers son cerveau, et que le déclenchement était imminent. Dans une pose des plus négligées il s'affala encore plus dans son fauteuil, écartant ses jambes.

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il posa sa fin de tartine au coin de la petite table et se redressa, se mettant à quatre pattes lentement pour progresser vers Harry-si-sexy-Potter.

Harry déglutit. Est-ce que Draco avait une seule idée de la vision qu'il lui imposait ? Un jeune homme d'une blondeur fantastique et aux yeux d'argent, brillants et remplis de désir, se mouvant à quatre pattes devant lui.

Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse venir, absolument. Alors il le regarda venir, sans venir, un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres, en priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

«Potter...» Siffla Draco en se redressant pour s'installer sur ses genoux, écartant les jambes d'une façon si sensuelle qu'elle suffirait à rendre aveugle un mal voyant.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait boire, et en temps normal je t'aurais déjà castré, mais étant donné que tu as permis à ma journée de perdre de son tragique, je vais procéder sur toi à une autre forme de torture...»

Et en disant ces mots, il se pencha pour passer lentement sa langue sur le contour de l'oreille gauche de Harry, qui frissonna de tout son corps.

«Je t'en prie, voyons, j'ai toujours eu un côté maso...

-Ah bon ? Demanda Draco en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air incertain.

-Sans aucun doute. Il faut être maso pour oser désirer le Prince des Serpentard...» Répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier, en plongeant sur la bouche de Draco.

Il avait réussi ! Draco avait amorcé le mouvement en venant s'assoir sur ses genoux et en lui suçotant l'oreille, et maintenant il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Dans le nuage de son esprit, Draco eut le temps de penser que Harry avait des lèvres incroyablement douces, et qu'il était inconcevable qu'il n'y ait pas goûté plus tôt, puis il fut submerger par les sensations que le brun faisait naître en lui, avec sa langue, mais aussi avec ses mains qui lui caressaient le dos et le _bas_ du dos, et il dut s'appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil avec ses avant-bras pour ne pas se liquéfier de désir.

Draco avait le goût du miel qu'il venait d'ingérer, et sa façon d'embrasser était simplement fantastique. Saviez-vous que le Nirvana était blond ? Si, si, tout blond, tout doux, tout chaud, tout argenté, tout _dur, _tout...

Tout dur ?! Harry était ravi. Draco Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser langoureusement, à onduler sensuellement contre lui, et en plus, il bandait pour lui. C'était parfait. Une seule petite angoisse subsistait, celle de savoir comment Draco allait réagir _après_.

Mais c'était une préoccupation secondaire.

Il décida de prendre les choses en main (et pas que les fesses de Draco), et il attrapa les cuisses de Draco pour les resserrer fermement autour de sa taille et se leva (par Merlin il n'aurait jamais pensé le blond si léger !), pour les allonger sur le tapis épais et doux.

Il pressa son corps contre celui, frémissant, du blond surexcité, et leurs érections se cognèrent durement, provoquant leurs gémissements.

«Tu sais quoi ? J'adore ta torture... Souffla Harry à son oreille. Mais comme tu le sais, je ne me rends jamais sans combattre, donc à moi de te faire ce que je veux...»

Draco n'eut même pas la possibilité de répliquer -seulement celle de gémir bruyamment, car Harry avait happé son cou, tout en s'évertuant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Le blond ne pensa même pas au fait que Harry était en train de lui faire le plus beau suçon de tout les temps, et passa ses mains dans le dos du brun pour y tracer des arabesques du bout des doigts, et quand Harry mordilla son cou intensément, il agrippa ses fesses pour les pétrir fougueusement et le plaquer encore plus contre son bassin enflammé qui ne demandait qu'un contact plus approfondi.

Draco avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, un véritable courant électrique le parcourait à chaque friction que Potter exécutait sur son corps. C'était absolument délicieux.

Leurs ondulations de bassins se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et enfiévrés, et bientôt Harry se mit à descendre dangereusement le long du torse du blond.

«Oh oui par là, oh, s'il vous plait, encore un peu plus bas, AAAH !!!»

Harry venait de déposer un baiser sur son sexe gonflé et tendu, et Draco crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ. Il ne put se retenir uniquement grâce au fait que Harry continua sa course vers le bas, enfouissant sa tête entre ses jambes.

Draco sentit une langue venir titiller son intimité, et il émit des quelques balbutiements passionnés tant l'attouchement était sensuel et frustrant.

C'était la punition de Harry. Il prenait tout son temps, embrassait parfois ses bourses qui palpitaient elles-mêmes d'excitation, puis, ses doigts vinrent (enfin ?) rejoindre l'exquise caresse de sa langue et ses lèvres.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé, il le touchait enfin du bout des doigts. Et même de sa langue, de sa bouche, de sa paume entière...bref, vous aviez compris l'idée.

Il exécuta une série de va et vient sur la verge brûlante de Draco, dont le gland rougi laissait s'échapper de temps à d'autre une petite goutte (NdA: le retour de la goutte ! Lol excusez-moi pour cette intervention intempestive, je vous ramène aux ébats fougueux de nos deux étalons) blanche, que sa langue venait systématiquement cueillir.

Pendant ce temps-là, les ongles de Draco se crispait sur les épaules du brun, essayant en vain de lui imposer sa cadence, de le faire accélérer, sans succès, Harry gardait son rythme douloureusement frustrant et lancinant.

Soudain, le sexe de Draco se contracta, et Harry sut qu'il allait jouir. Il pressa le gland de son index et de son pouce pour l'en empêcher, et Draco cria de frustration.

«Putain Potter, mais t'arrête pas, c'est horrible, sale petit...

-Je te réserve bien mieux enfin, Draco, tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais t'abandonner dans cet état...» Susurra Harry à son oreille et donnant un vigoureux coup de hanche à son entrejambe pour lui faire sentir que LUI AUSSI il était dans un état d'excitation grave et avancé, et qu'il fallait donc y remédier immédiatement.

Draco laissa échapper un long gémissement, et le brun attrapa ses lèvres -il était absolument irrésistible, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers et ses yeux brillants de désir.

Ils jouèrent quelques temps l'un avec la langue de l'autre, explorant les moindres recoins de leurs antres respectives, mêlant leurs souffles avec avidité. Et quand ils se détachèrent pour reprendre un peu leur souffle, ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

Draco repoussa Harry doucement, juste assez pour pouvoir se retourner et offrir sa croupe volontairement cambrée au Gryffondor.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et pendant un instant, son cerveau ne fut plus du tout alimenté.

Il attrapa les cheveux du blond pour le faire relever légèrement la tête, et plaça son autre main entre ses fesses -il aurait fallut d'une unique pression pour faire pénétrer ses doigts dans l'antre moite et chaude de Draco.

«Petit pervers... Tu n'as pas honte de me montrer une telle vision ? Tu es affolant de désir, Draco... Et je vais défoncer ton petit cul d'Adonis.»

À ces mots, il enfonça un doigt en Draco, et celui-ci gémit et se crispa brièvement, haleta, murmurant seulement d'un ton les plus lubriques:

«Mais je n'attends que ça... Harry.»

Puis il lâcha un cri quand Harry rajouta deux doigts d'un coup, accentuant la pression sur l'anneau de chair qui se distendait sous son traitement et accélérant ses va et vient.

Draco haletait de plus en plus, il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations, et son esprit obscur ne l'avertit pas qu'il était peut-être étrange que ce soit son ennemi (ou ex-ennemi ? Il ne savait plus.) lui fasse ressentir et subir tout cela.

Il s'était finalement appuyé sur ses avant-bras, et son dos était d'autant plus cambré que Harry le tenait par une épaule pour avoir plus de prise.

Ils étaient tout les deux au bord de l'explosion, et Harry retira brusquement ses doigts et s'immobilisa, provoquant une impression de vide en Draco qui eut envie de lui dévisser la tête pour s'en faire un poupée gonflable tant il avait envie -besoin- de plus.

Harry se pencha sur le dos pour lécher l'omoplate gauche de Draco, et, guidant sa hampe, le pénétra lentement, évitant dans la limite du possible de le faire trop souffrir.

Or, Draco (malgré la pointe de douleur que l'érection de Harry faisait naître à la naissance de ses reins) souffrait d'un trop plein de désir, et cambrant encore plus le dos, il fit glisser la verge du brun en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Harry faillit hurler de plaisir; Draco était extrêmement serré et chaud, et dans un mouvement involontaire, il mordit l'épaule du blond qui gémit bruyamment.

Le blond se sentit encore plus excité par la morsure du brun, et pourtant il n'était pas masochiste.

Il avait Harry en lui, sur lui, autour de lui...et c'était juste trop bon, tout simplement.

Harry lâcha l'épaule de Draco et lui attrapa violemment les hanches, pour le rapprocher de lui. Il s'enfonça en lui pour un premier aller et retour, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir à l'unisson.

«Draco... Mmh... C'était...dangereux, ce que tu... Aah...as fait là, j'ai cru que j'allais jouir... Tu es...Hn...tellement serré...

-Mais j'aime le risque, tu le...Hn...sais... Aah putain Potter, ralentit pas le rythme sinon je te tue...

-C'est moi qui vais te tuer d'amour, Malfoy...»

Harry accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, et leur respiration se fit saccadée, hachée, erratique, irrégulière... Draco crut qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à respirer normalement. Quoique si c'était pour respirer dans ces conditions, il ne refusait pas la torture... Loin de là, même.

Il ondulait des hanches pour accompagner le corps de Harry collé à lui. Seul son bassin se reculait de lui pour revenir, toujours avec plus de force, toujours avec plus de passion.

Les gémissements remplissaient la chambre du Survivant, et le petit-déjeuner français attendait sagement dans un coin, délaissé pour d'autres occupations bien moins nutritives. (Quoique ça dépend du point de vue.)

Harry s'appuya d'une main sur le tapis tout fluffy et passa l'autre sous le ventre de Draco pour prendre son érection en main, brûlante et palpitante.

Il imprima à son sexe le même mouvement qu'à son bassin, et Draco attrapa les poils du tapis en serrant les poings pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

Mais en fait, il l'avait déjà fait.

Et ce cri fit trembler Harry de la tête aux pieds; la voix de Draco était d'une sensualité affolante.

Ses coups de boutoirs augmentèrent encore de vitesse et de puissance, et soudain, Draco sentit ses bourses se contracter, son sexe augmenter une dernière fois de volume, des spasmes le parcourir, et une douce chaleur extatique l'envahir pendant qu'il gémissait bruyamment.

L'anneau de chair se contracta sous la jouissance du blond et se resserra autour de la verge tendue de Harry. Il jouit instantanément en longs jets brûlants qui se répandirent en Draco.

Ils s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement sur le tapis qui avait subit leurs ébats et essayèrent de reprendre leur respiration, totalement sous le choc de l'extase qui les avait renversés.

Ils roulèrent alors sur le dos, et Harry laissa son bras sur le ventre souillé de sperme du blond, respirant toujours fortement.

Draco essayait de reprendre ses esprits en même temps que sa respiration, et les faits lui revenaient doucement en tête.

Par tout les caleçons troués de Merlin ! Potter l'avait drogué, l'avait séduit, l'avait baisé... Qu'allait-il devenir ?! Il allait sûrement l'humilier et le ridiculiser, ou même pire le rejeter !

Alors que ces réflexions voltigeaient dans l'esprit de Draco, il nota tout de même que Harry n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir, qu'il avait même tourné la tête vers lui et lui souriait, les yeux à demi-fermés, encore sous l'influence du puissant orgasme qui l'avait ravagé.

Draco mit sa main sous sa tête pour se soutenir et fixa Harry d'un air rieur.

«Maintenant Potter, explique-moi un peu le pourquoi de cette fameuse drogue... C'était quoi exactement ?»

Harry le fixa bêtement un instant. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Heureusement, Draco n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, il avait juste l'air curieux.

Il se racla la gorge.

«Euh... En fait...

-Et le déjeuner ?

-Eh bien...

-En fait raconte-moi tout depuis le début.» Intima Draco en posant -contre toute attente- sa tête contre son torse.

Ainsi il n'était pas fâché ? Harry s'était pourtant attendu à être atomisé.

«Ok... Alors, euh... J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps que tu prenais un petit-déjeuner à la française le matin, et que tu y tenais beaucoup, donc j'avoue que, hum, je m'en suis servi. J'ai échafaudé une espèce de plan.»

À ces mots, Draco releva vivement la tête et faillit exploser le menton de Harry au passage.

«Pourquoi ? Me mettre dans ton lit ?

-Oui... Enfin, en l'occurrence, plutôt sur mon tapis, rit Harry. Hier soir j'ai demandé à Dobby un service. Celui de ne pas servir un seul déjeuner à la française ce matin, sauf à moi. Il m'est totalement dévoué, mais il était tellement intrigué que je lui ai expliqué pourquoi. Il s'agissait que, privé de petit-déjeuner, je sois le seul à pouvoir t'apporter le salut, et mis en confiance et le ventre plein, je t'aurais donné quelques gouttes d'une certaine potion...»

Draco plissa les yeux, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, peut-être qu'il lui avait donné un filtre d'amour ?!

«En fait, c'était simplement une potion énergisante, qui devait t'exciter. Je ne voulais pas te forcer, donc j'ai voulu tenter l'expérience pour voir si toi, en étant excité, aurais l'idée de venir jusqu'à moi pour apaiser ta pulsion, ou bien si tu ignorerais ton érection car je n'étais qu'un gryffondor, un mec, et de surcroît, Harry Potter. Et tu as choisi la première option ! Sourit le brun d'un air ravi. Tu as eu envie de moi, et j'en ai eu la confirmation grâce à tes...gémissements.»

Un sourire délicat vint ourler ses lèvres encore rouges, et Draco rougit violemment.

«Eh ! Mais c'est quand même très malhonnête, tout ça ! Je n'étais même pas en état de réfléchir !

-Ça c'est plutôt parce que tu étais abruti par les croissants, le miel et la confiture, ricana Harry en lui piquant un baiser.

-Oui mais tu m'as quand même drogué !

-Mais j'ai fait de ta journée tragique une magnifique journée, avec petit-déjeuner fantastique, sexe à volonté, et câlins post-orgasmiques !

-Oui, mais... Mais...»

Le blond semblait être à court d'arguments.

«Tu m'as privé de petit-déjeuner ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ma détresse de ce matin, c'est inhumain !

-Ah bon, tu te trouves privé ?» Demanda Harry d'une voix les plus sensuelles.

Draco eut subitement un doute. Parlait-il du petit-déjeuner, ou bien du...reste ? Il eut soudain une idée pour punir Harry de sa perfidie.

«Pas exactement, il y en a encore plein... Tu en veux ? Répondit-il en s'approchant de la table. Son pantalon avait échoué il ne savait comment sous la table.

-Oui, j' avoue que toute cette «agitation» m'a donné faim», rit Harry en s'accoudant à la table.

Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Draco avait récupéré sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, l'avait pointée vers Harry, et celui-ci s'était retrouvé en un clin d'œil attaché aux pieds de la table. De superbes menottes à la peluche noire ornaient ses poignets.

S'il faisait un geste, le contenu de la table se renverserait sur lui. Il voyait luire un couteau juste au-dessus de son ventre, qui avait servi à Draco à couper son pain. En un mot, il était coincé.

«AAAHHH ! Je ne suis pas maso, Malfoy, détache-moi tout de suite, espèce de sale serpent vicieux !

-Ça n'avait pas trop l'air de te déranger, que je sois vicieux, tout à l'heure...

-Peut-être mais je n'étais PAS attaché et à la merci d'un Serpentard !

-C'est l'heure de MA torture, Potter, et crois-moi tu n'auras jamais connu frustration plus intense que celle-ci,» chantonna Draco d'un air horriblement lubrique.

Immédiatement, la virilité de Harry se réveilla. (Elle savait reconnaître les bonnes choses, il faut croire...) Le sourire torride et pervers du blond lui promettait les pires tortures sexuelles...mais aussi un pied phénoménal. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et puis, Draco avait l'air de teeellement y tenir... Et l'essentiel est que le blond avait eu l'air d'apprécier coucher avec lui, puisqu'il s'apprêtait même à recommencer. Il comptait bien que cela dure plus qu'une journée. Il entretiendrait son couple (enfin, quand il aurait demandé à Draco une relation stable -ce dont il n'aurait pas trop de mal à le convaincre, il en était persuadé, vu ce que le blond était en train de lui faire) avec des petit-déjeuners à la française.

Comme quoi... Privé de petit-déjeuner, oui, mais pas de dessert !

**FIN **

**Voilà, je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi ce OS faisait parti de la série des «OS Fous», tout part encore dans tout les sens... ^^'**

**Avez-vous aimé ? J'ai le droit à une petite review ou bien il faut absolument que je relègue au placard mes idées déjantées ?**

**À bientôt ;)**

**Anabanana94**


End file.
